A Night at Callahan's
by coco3
Summary: What if Vaughn and Weiss met up with Sydney, Francie and their friend. Final chapter added. Changed the rating, not really R but not PG-13
1. Getting Ready

Title: A Night at Callahan's  
  
Chapter 1: Getting Ready  
  
The Setup: What if Vaughn and Weiss met up with Sydney, Francie and Tricks at Callahan's Tavern? This takes place after Sydney's mother is exposed as the KGB agent who killed Vaughn's father.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, maybe a stronger rating later for "actions"  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. This is the first story I've written since high school (Yikes!)  
  
Vaughn's CIA office  
  
Michael Vaughn sat in his office rolling an old 5 Francs coin over and over between his index and middle fingers. It was his "lucky" coin. The coin his father had given him years ago before he left on his final mission. It was the coin Vaughn used whenever he wanted confirmation that a decision he made was correct. Should I buy Sydney a Christmas gift? Heads yes, tails no. Should I break up with Alice? Heads yes, tails no. Somehow it always turned up heads.  
  
Eric Weiss stuck his head into Vaughn's office. "Come on it's quitting time," Weiss said. "I'm taking you out and getting you stinking drunk. So drunk as a matter of fact, that you'll forget about every shitty thing that's happened today. Forget about what Sydney's mother did to your father. Forget about getting your head shrunk by the CIA's top doc. Hell, you'll wake up tomorrow so confused you'll think SD-6 is a new rap group."  
  
Vaughn flipped the coin. Heads. "Callahan's?" he asked expectantly.  
  
"Callahan's," Weiss confirmed with a wide smile.  
  
Sydney's apartment  
  
Sydney sat on the couch in her living room sipping from a tall glass containing vodka and tonic. She was normally a wine drinker, but knew that after one glass of merlot she'd be out like a light. And tonight she wanted to stay up and get good and drunk. She wanted to run the events that transpired earlier in the day over and over in her head and maybe make some sense out of what she learned. How was it possible that in just a few short moments she had gone from having the most perfect mother in the world to having the most horrible mother ever conceived? A killing machine for the KGB. A woman who murdered 25 CIA agents, including Vaughn's father. Sydney didn't know why it was so much harder for her to accept the fact that it was her mother and not her father that was the cold blooded assassin. Well, she thought to herself morosely, I've got a bottle of vodka and all night to figure that one out.  
  
Meanwhile Francie was frantically rushing around the apartment she and Sydney shared. "Syd, where are my good-to-go jeans? Syd? Sydney, you hoo, are you listening?  
  
Sydney's jerked her hand and spilled some of her drink down the front of her T-shirt. "What?" she replied, snapping out of her reverie.  
  
"I asked if you'd seen my favorite jeans. Hip huggers, frayed hems, sinfully tight. Ring any bells for you?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Sydney replied as she tried to blot out the wetness from her shirt. "You washed them last night after dinner. Did you remember to put them in the dryer?"  
  
"Put them in the dry--?" Francie began and then let out a screech as she ran for the laundry room off the kitchen. "Balls," she lamented "I forgot to put this stuff in the dryer. Now everything smells like feet and mildew. I'll have to re-wash the load and then dry it." She came back into the living room and stood next to Sydney. "We don't have that kind of time," she continued. "What am I going to do? I need those jeans."  
  
"Why do you need your good-to-go jeans Francie?" Sydney asked curiously. "You only wear them when we go to Callahan's."  
  
"Duh, earth to Syd. We're going to Callahan's tonight. Remember? It's our annual girls night out." Francie stood with her arms akimbo, a disapproving look on her face. "We've been planning this for weeks now. We're meeting Tricks there. Does any of this ring a bell with you?"  
  
"Vaguely," Sydney replied biting the nail on her left thumb. She thought back to last year. Danny always teased her about this annual outing. "Callahan's is such a den of iniquity," he'd say in his proper English accent. He never quite "got" the magic of the overly loud, overly crowded, overly smoky tavern. "You only go there so you can rub up against strangers," he said to her on more than one occasion. A smile then crept across Sydney's face. That was Tricks' famous line. The place was always crowded and inevitably, when you tried to move, you ended up rubbing against someone. Danny knew it was harmless fun, and he never failed to tease her about it.  
  
"Francie I'm not in any mood to.....," Sydney began.  
  
"What do you mean you're not in any mood? Girl, you've already started drinking, I thought for sure you were trying to get a head start on the night."  
  
"Francie," Sydney said wearily, "I had one bitch of a day. I'm thinking about faking my own death just so I can have some down time. I just want to sit here tonight and get comfortably numb."  
  
Francie's tone turned from light to compassionate. "I'm sorry Syd," and with that she took a seat on the couch. "I know you've been under a lot of stress, both at work and with your dad, but if you don't do something completely mindless you're going to pop a blood vessel or something. Remember how much fun we had last year? Remember how you grabbed the microphone from DJ Cal and started singing Ain't No Mountain High Enough like you were Diana Ross and BOTH Supremes?"  
  
Sydney face turned crimson at that memory and she held her drink up against her cheek. "Oh Francie I had completely forgotten. How completely embarrassing was that?"  
  
"It was totally embarrassing," Francie joked, "but the memory of it snapped you out of your mood didn't it?" Francie finished with a slight hint of smugness. "And more memories such as this are awaiting you tonight."  
  
"OK, OK you're right, I need to get out and Callahan's is the perfect place for me to forget what ails me."  
  
"That's the spirit," Francie said as she grabbed Sydney's hand and pulled her up off the couch. "Now come on and help me find a replacement for my good-to-go pants."  
  
"Who cares about you and your pants needs?" Sydney asked in mock disgust, "what about me and my pants needs? I've got nothing but boring business suits in my closet."  
  
"Don't worry," Francie said as she pulled Sydney into the bedroom, "I've got just the thing that will have all the men wanting to rub up against you tonight!"  
  
another chapter is in the works! 


	2. Here at Callahan's

Title: A Night at Callahan's  
  
Chapter 1: Here at Callahan's  
  
The Setup: What if Vaughn and Weiss met up with Sydney, Francie and Tricks at Callahan's Tavern? This takes place after Sydney's mother is exposed as the KGB agent who killed Vaughn's father.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for language, maybe a stronger rating later for "actions"  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. I'm trying to build up my courage to tackle writing a play (which will have nothing to do with Alias). FYI, Tricks is my creation. In fact, she's me, so if you don't like her, c'est dommage.  
  
Callahan's Tavern - Front Entrance  
  
From the street Weiss and Vaughn could hear raucous sounds coming from Callahan's Tavern. The DJ was spinning a tune from the 70's by Frankie Vallie and Vaughn could hear voices inside chanting, "So good, so good, so good."  
  
Weiss reached past the two burly bouncers and opened the door. Vaughn followed him inside.  
  
They managed to squeeze their way through the crowd to get to the smaller of the tavern's two bars. Weiss opened up his wallet, took out a $20 bill and slapped it on the bar. He turned to Vaughn and said, "we're not going home until this is all spent." Vaughn thought to himself, beers are what, $3 including a tip? Six drinks in total, three apiece. I can handle that. Not even enough to get a buzz on. Weiss saw Vaughn making silent calculations and a smile crept up on his face. "It's dollar Moosehead night buddy!"  
  
Callahan's Tavern - Back Entrance  
  
Francie and Sydney always used the back entrance at Callahan's. It was easier that way. There was just way too much congestion up at the front of the tavern.  
  
Francie took Sydney's hand and they began to navigate their way to the main bar. DJ "Cal" Callahan was busy flipping through his CD collection and his sister Tricks was standing to his left.  
  
"Helloooo," Tricks called out to Sydney and Francie as they approached.  
  
Cal caught the attention of the bartender and pointed to the two women who joined his sister. "Get Tricks' friends whatever they want." Sydney and Francie wrapped their arms around the bear of a man, who at 6 feet tall and 250 pounds, dwarfed both woman.  
  
"Thanks for the drink Cal," Francie said kissing his cheek, "you're the best."  
  
"Yeah, thanks Cal," Sydney added as she kissed his other cheek.  
  
Sydney and Francie gave their order to the bartender and got comfortable.  
  
Sydney turned to Tricks, "How have you been? It's seems like ages since I've seen you."  
  
"Not since Danny's funeral," Tricks said softly.  
  
Sydney nodded. "Thanks again for all your help. I don't know what I would have done without you and Francie."  
  
"That's what friends are for," Tricks replied with a hug. She'd met Sydney and Francie by chance their freshmen year in college when they ended up in Psychology 101 together. They would sit in the last row of the lecture hall and play hangman, using psychology terms as the "word." Since freshman year, they all managed to take at least one class together, though they stopped playing hangman after each received a B- in Psychology.  
  
"Sorry I haven't been around much lately, work has got me completely tied up," Sydney said sheepishly.  
  
"Not a problem Syd. Actually, I was hoping it was a man who had you tied up!" Tricks added impishly.  
  
"No," Sydney statement emphatically, "no man."  
  
Francie, who had been busy sipping her wine added, "Tricks, it's funny you mention a man. I've had the feeling that Sydney's been seeing someone on the sly for the last few months. She's always running off at the drop of a hat, day and night. Then when she gets back she's all quiet and pensive. Like she's happy and sad all at the same time. Only a man can fuck with a woman's emotions like that."  
  
"No, really. I'm not seeing anyone."  
  
Tricks caught Francie's eye and gave her a silent "yeah right" look. "OK, I believe you." Linking her arm with Sydney's she continued, "finish up your drink and then let's go and see if we can convince my brother to play Ain't No Mountain High Enough for you."  
  
Callahan's - Two hours later  
  
Vaughn was morosely sipping his fourth Moosehead. Weiss was wrong. He was having one hell of a hard time forgetting about today's shitty events. He kept remembering the look on Sydney's face when she learned that her mother was a KGB agent. Damn, he thought, why did I pursue the Cyrillic writing in Sydney's mother's books? Then tonight could have been like every other Friday night over the last couple of months with him sitting home alone watching the Kings on TV. Instead, he was here in the world's most crowded bar drinking way too much.  
  
Weiss was caught up in a world all his own. He was busy surreptitiously watching the tall brunette standing next to the DJ. He was drawn to her and he didn't quite know why. But he knew it wasn't just the beer talking. She seemed to be having a good time, dancing, doing shots, singing along with all the songs. She was definitely having a better time than he was. Weiss turned to Vaughn and said, "We need to party with the tall girl over there," pointing to near the DJ.  
  
Vaughn looked over to where Weiss was pointing. He'd noticed her earlier. She was with a black girl and possibly someone else, but the third member of their group was blocked by a sea of bar patrons. "She seems like fun," Vaughn agreed unenthusiastically.  
  
"Look," Weiss began, "let's get another round of beer, and go over and talk to her and her friends. But first, you've got to snap out of your funk --"  
  
Vaughn was annoyed. "I'm not in a funk," he interrupted. "I'm just..."  
  
"You're just what? Vaughn. Buddy. Pal. Friend. You're in a funk and it's over Sydney. You're waiting for SD-6 to be brought down so you can make your move on her and it's making you a little loco.."  
  
"What do you mean, make my move on Sydney?" Vaughn asked incredulously. "I'm her handler. Nothing more."  
  
"Vaughn, you know your relationship with Sydney is more than just handler and agent. How many other handlers bought their agents a Christmas present this year? You may have fooled Dr. Barnett, you can try and fool me, but please don't fool yourself. You have feelings for Sydney. But until SD-6 is permanently put out of business, which by the way doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon, you need to put your feelings for Sydney away in a box and don't take them out again until it's safe. You know what will happen if you cross the line with her and get caught. You'll jeopardize not only your career but her life."  
  
Vaughn was silent, brooding over what Weiss had said. Well, he thought to himself, we just can't get caught.  
  
"OK, no mas. I give up. We'll go over to Miss Brown Hair and make nice. I will talk you up and say all the right things."  
  
I'm working on the final chapter. This is so freaking hard.  
  
Thanks for your feedback, it's been greatly appreciated. 


	3. I'll Always Love My Momma

Title: A Night at Callahan's  
  
Chapter 3: I'll Always Love My Momma  
  
The Setup: What if Vaughn and Weiss met up with Sydney, Francie and Tricks at Callahan's Tavern? This takes place after Sydney's mother is exposed as the KGB agent who killed Vaughn's father.  
  
Rating: R I'll rate it R just to be safe, but it's not hard core or anything.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Look, quick," Tricks said to Francie who was in closer hearing range than Sydney. "Over there," she said, pointing in the direction of Vaughn and Weiss. "The tall one over there with the dark hair. He's standing next to," and she used finger quotes, "Mr. Serious."  
  
Francie nodded in approval. "Dark haired guy is cute, in a tall and dopey sort of way."  
  
"Just the way I like 'em," Tricks replied with a laugh. "It looks like they're coming over here," she continued in an excited voice. "How's my hair? What should I say? Do I smell like beer?"  
  
"Your hair is fine, say what comes naturally, and yes, of course you smell like beer. It's a bar. But he probably smells like beer too. Don't worry, you'll be fine." With that Francie gave Tricks a quick hug.  
  
"Thanks Francie, you always say the right thing. What do you think the chances are we'll be able to get Sydney over here to talk with these two?"  
  
"To be honest," Francie began, glancing over at Sydney who was busy talking to Cal, "I don't know. Outside of Dixon at work and Will, I don't think she's had a conversation with a man since Danny died."  
  
Francie was about to continue, about to share more of her concerns regarding her roommate, when Sydney approached. She dropped her empty glass off on the bar and announced her intention on visiting the ladies room.  
  
"OK," Francie said. "But come back quickly." Then she added in a sing song voice, "Because we might have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise?" Sydney wondered out loud. "What sort of surprise might you have?"  
  
"You'll find out when you get back," Tricks replied shooing her off.  
  
Weiss and Vaughn finally made their way over to the main bar, wading through the crowd. Standing next to Tricks, Weiss began clumsily, "Hi, my name's um--." He stopped, uncertain of how he should introduce himself. He was so used to going by his last name at work. "Eric," he continued, "and this is my friend, er Michael."  
  
"Hi 'um' Eric and 'er' Michael," Tricks replied playfully, "I'm Tricks and this is---."  
  
"Whoa. Your name is Tricks?" Weiss asked incredulously as he turned to look at Vaughn.  
  
"Well, actually it's Mary Frances, but no one ever calls me that." Then she added with a smile, "And I swear to God, if you call me Mary Frances, I'll beat the life out of you."  
  
Weiss and Vaughn exchanged secret smiles. With the kind of training they had both undergone, there were very few women who could "beat the life out of" either of them.  
  
Tricks turned to Francie, "Francie meet Eric and Michael. Eric and Michael, meet my friend Francie."  
  
Francie automatically put her right hand out to shake hands with the men. "Hi, nice to meet you both."  
  
"Same here," Vaughn replied, shaking her hand.  
  
"So, can I buy you ladies a drink?" Weiss asked.  
  
"None for me," Francie said, holding up her full glass of wine.  
  
"None for me either," Tricks said, pointing to the upside down shot glass on the bar, indicating she had a free drink coming. "But thanks."  
  
  
  
Callahan's Tavern - The Ladies Room  
  
Sydney bumped, swayed, pushed and shoved her way to the ladies room. It was just as crowded in the bathroom as it was in the tavern. Women were lined up elbow to elbow waiting their turn. God, it's so hot she thought, pulling at the front of her top, trying to catch a non existent breeze. She turned on the sink's faucet and splashed water on her face. Her cheeks were flushed and she was definitely feeling the effect of that last vodka and tonic. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, on the verge of becoming a weepy mess there in the ladies room. She placed the back of her left hand against her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. What she needed to do right now was to put all of her years of SD-6 training to good use and be strong. She needed to hid her emotions until later when she got home. Then she could have the cry that she so desperately needed. Damn you mom! Why did you do it? Was it for money? Was it for prestige? Did you just not care?  
  
The door to the ladies room opened suddenly and Sydney caught sight of a blond woman who looked vaguely familiar. Sydney grabbed the sides of the sink and mentally prepared herself to fight her way out of the room. All to quickly though, she realized that the blond was not Famke Schao, a K- Directorate agent she'd tussled with during a mission three years ago in Nepal. No, it was just another fresh faced co-ed with big hair and little clothes, out enjoying a normal life.  
  
OK, breathe deep. Relax. You're too damn tense. Let the vodka take over. Get back to the bar before Francie and Tricks send out a search party looking for you. Have another drink, maybe talk to a cute guy. Hell, live it up, have lips with a cute guy. Just stop focusing on your mother. You can wrestle with your demons later.  
  
  
  
  
  
Callahan's Tavern - Main Bar  
  
Never a great conversationalist, Weiss was struggling for something to say. Vaughn was no help.  
  
"So, what do you guys do?" Francie asked, trying to break the ice.  
  
"We're accountants," Vaughn replied automatically. It was the standard line they used whenever they met anyone who wasn't with the agency. Saying you were an accountant was a guarantee that no one would ask you anything about your job. Other accountants didn't want to talk shop and non-accountants didn't want to know from bean counters. It was a foolproof cover.  
  
"Accountants? Really? Tricks is a CPA," Francie said, "Are you with one of the firms downtown?"  
  
Weiss and Vaughn blanched. "Well, um--," Vaughn stammered. Damn, he thought, no one ever asks where we work! When we say we're accountants people usually run in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh Francie, they don't want to talk about work." Turning to Weiss and looking him dead in the eye Tricks continued, "We can think of something more interesting to talk about, can't we?"  
  
Returning her bold gaze Weiss agreed, "Sure we can."  
  
Francie tried again to make conversation when she saw that Sydney was on her way back from the ladies room. "Oh, hey, here comes my roommate." Pulling Sydney next to her she said, "Syd meet Eric and Michael. Eric and Michael, this is my roommate, Sydney."  
  
"Hi, it's nice to---," and then she caught herself up short, startled to be looking into the faces of Vaughn and Weiss. After missing two beats she continued, "meet both of you."  
  
Holy shit, Vaughn thought. I can't believe she's here. What the hell am I going to do?  
  
Holy shit, Sydney thought. I can't believe he's here. What the hell am I going to do?  
  
With awkward smiles plastered on all their faces Vaughn, Weiss said Sydney exchanged pleasantries. Then after what seemed like an eternity of silence, Vaughn asked if he could buy Sydney a drink.  
  
"Just a soda please, I've already had more than I usually have in one sitting. If I have another drink now, I won't be responsible for my actions."  
  
"What Syd means," Francie interjected, staring directly at Vaughn, "is that she gets awfully flirty when she's had a little too much vodka."  
  
Vaughn blushed at the thought of a flirty Sydney, though the heat of the tavern camouflaged his reaction. "So two sodas it is," he said to Sydney. "With two shots of vodka on the side," he added, looking at Francie.  
  
Tricks grabbed Weiss' hand and pulled him off to the side, engaging him in one on one conversation.  
  
While Sydney and Vaughn sipped their sodas, Francie grew restless. "I'm going over to talk to Cal and see if he can liven things up a little. I love classic rock from the '70's as much as the next person, but if I hear another song by Billy Joel tonight I'm gonna hurt someone!" With that she took off.  
  
About half an hour passed with Vaughn and Sydney standing side by side in companionable silence.  
  
"It would appear as though your roommate Francie has some sway over the DJ, I haven't heard Billy Joel in quite a while now."  
  
"It pays to have friends in high places. Or in this case DJ booths," Sydney replied with a laugh. The music had changed from its earlier emphasis on Billy Joel and Bruce Springsteen to more Motown and the sound of Philly.  
  
"So your friend Tricks," Vaughn said, nodding towards where she and Weiss were standing, engaged in what appeared to be animated conversation, "What's she like?"  
  
A warm smile spread over Sydney's face and years of memories came flooding back. "We've been friends for a while now. Francie and I met her in college. You would never think that someone so carefree in a setting like this would, during the day, be a blue-suit-wearing CPA, but that's her. Smart and fun, those are just two of the many reasons why I like her so much."  
  
"Umm, Francie mentioned she was a CPA. Weiss and I almost had a heart attack when we heard that. I had just told her and Francie that Weiss and I were accountants. I thought for sure we were going to get caught up in a lie, but lucky for us Tricks glossed right over the whole work issue."  
  
"She loves her job, but hates talking about it. She'd rather impress people with her almost encyclopedic knowledge of useless trivia. Including, but not limited to, European royal families, the Kennedys and music of the 1970's.  
  
"Well them, she and Weiss will have lots to talk about. He knows every word to every song from the '70's. He's like a freak or something, I don't know how he does it."  
  
"I know what you mean, she knows every word to every song too. I guess that's what happens when your brother's a DJ."  
  
The song Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel by Tavares was playing and Sydney looked over towards her friend and Weiss. They were singing along with the song and Weiss was pointing to Tricks every time he sang the chorus. They seemed to be having a great time together. Good for her Sydney thought.  
  
The Tavares song ended and a new song began. The opening strains sounded vaguely familiar to Sydney. The hair on the back of her neck prickled. DJ Cal used the microphone to cut through the noise in the tavern to talk over the opening bars of the song. "Listen up everyone. I play this song 'cause it's my way of saying thank you to a very special woman. The woman who raised five kids while helping to run this tavern with my dad. Here's to the best mother in the world, my momma!"  
  
A cheer rose up through the crowd from those patrons who knew Winnie Callahan. The song Cal was playing was her theme song and he began to sing along with the record, "I'll always love my momma, she's my favorite girl. I'll always love my momma, she brought me in this world."  
  
At that instant Sydney was frozen in place. She'd heard this song many times before, both on the radio and here at Callahan's. It was sort of a tradition that at some point during the night Cal would play this song and dedicate it to his mother. She was a tremendous woman. Smart, funny, tough, compassionate. Everything a great mother should be. So unlike her own mother. It was like a slap in the face hearing this song, just hours after learning the truth about what her mother had done.  
  
Vaughn caught the look of pain in Sydney's eyes. She pushed her way past him and took off like a shot down the hallway out the back door. He followed her. No one could have known that it was the song playing, a song over 25 years old, that was making this beautiful woman run like a frightened child.  
  
When he caught up with Sydney she was outside, leaning against an exterior wall. She held her head in her hands and her body rocked with sobs.  
  
"Sydney," he whispered, as he gathered her to his chest. "It's going to be OK."  
  
"No Vaughn, it's not going to be OK," Sydney replied emphatically, pushing him away.  
  
"Yes it will. You're going to get through this. I'm going to get through this." His look was intense. His eyes drilled into her. Daring her to contradict him again. "We're going to help each other get past this."  
  
"Jesus Vaughn, is your middle name Pollyanna? How can you honestly believe everything is going to work out? Just because you say it will? My mother was a KGB agent. She used my father and me as a perfect cover so she could kill without raising anyone's suspicion. Who would suspect the happy homemaker of being a killer?" she added sarcastically.  
  
"Sydney stop," he ordered in a serious tone. "Yes your mother was a KGB agent, but what does that have to do with you? With who you are? With what you've accomplished?"  
  
"Don't you see," she said pounding his chest with her clenched fists, "What's to stop me from turning out like her? She appeared to be a completely normal wife and mother. I appear to be a completely normal daughter and college student. What's to say one day I don't snap and turn out just like her? What if one day I make a deal with Sloane to turn over all of you in the CIA? Devlin, Weiss, you?" She cried even harder at the thought of doing anything to endanger Vaughn.  
  
"Sydney, you're not your mother. You're not going to wake up one morning and betray the CIA. You love this country and you want what's best for it. That's why you're working so hard to bring down SD-6. We may never know what motivated your mother, but you are not her and you never will be like her."  
  
Once again Vaughn gathered Sydney into his embrace, but this time she didn't pull away. She fit nicely in his arms. He liked that she was tall, only a couple of inches shorter than he was. Her head rested on his shoulder. He secretly inhaled the fresh scent of her hair. It smelled like strawberries. Despite the smoke filled tavern, she smelled like she just took a shower. He brought a hand up to the top of her head and touched her hair. He was shocked by his body's instant response to touching her. Shit he thought, Sydney's not going to appreciate feeling my hard on against her leg. Could the timing be any worse? He wanted to pull back before she began to notice the change in this lower body but didn't want to break the connection.  
  
"Vaughn," she whispered, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. He saw need in her eyes, it matched his own. He lowered his head slightly and placed his lips softly on hers. The kiss was tentative at first, their lips rubbing gently. Then the kiss deepened. Her mouth opened under the pressure of his. His tongue make a gentle foray into mouth.  
  
He's taking my breath away, she thought. I haven't kissed a man, really kissed a man (those two kisses with Will just did not count), since Danny. She whispered Vaughn's name again and moved deeper into his embrace, kissing him hungrily.  
  
Vaughn repositioned them so his back was against the wall. His hands, which were on her hips, began a slow climb up her body.  
  
She could feel the blood pounding through her veins. It wasn't the alcohol making her feel this way, it was Vaughn. This feels to good, so right. Is he as excited as I am? What's that I feel against my leg? Oh, yeah, he's as excited as I am.  
  
His hands reached the neck line of her blouse. He unbuttoned two of the buttons and gently slipped his left hand inside to cup one of her breasts. Rubbing it, shaping it over and over.  
  
She moaned with longing at his touch, again she whispered his name.  
  
"Sydney, can you do something for me?"  
  
Startled by his question, Sydney stopped kissing. Thinking she knew what he wanted she replied, "Yes," and then lowered her hand to his belt buckle.  
  
"No," he said with a chuckle, pulling her hand away. "That's not what I want."  
  
"You don't want this?" she asked playfully as she put her hand back on his buckle.  
  
"No-- I mean, yes, of course I want that. But not now. Not here. I just want to hear you say my name. Say my name," he urged as he took a little nip out of her lower lip.  
  
"Vaughn," she replied, nipping him back.  
  
"No. My name, my first name," he commanded. His kiss deepened, drugging her.  
  
"Michael," she murmured. He liked that. He liked the way she said his name. Kind of like a sigh. In their work life she never called him Michael. Even when they were alone. Always Vaughn. Always so composed and in control. But tonight changed everything. Tonight she was letting her guard down and he was there to see it fall.  
  
Sydney began some tentative exploring of her own, placing her hands against Vaughn's thighs. Even through the thick material of his jeans she could feel heat emanating off him. Her hands moved up to his waist and then stopped. She could feel him vibrating. Truly, vibrating. That's odd she thought. Where is that vibrating coming from? Then she felt his hand cover hers. He was pulling his beeper off his belt loop.  
  
"God! Damn! It!" he cursed vehemently.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Work. It's from Devlin, I can't ignore it. I have to go."  
  
"I under—," she was interrupted by the vibration of her beeper in the pocket of her skirt. She pulled it out and saw that it was a page from Sloane. "What the…?"  
  
She was interrupted by the sight of Weiss and her friends hurrying out of Callahan's back door.  
  
Weiss began hastily, "Vaughn, we've got to go, pronto." He'd been looking at Vaughn as he spoke, but then his eyes glanced over towards Sydney. She was walking backwards and turning ever so slightly. He then realized she was trying to unobtrusively button her blouse back up.  
  
"I still don't get it," Tricks said seemingly oblivious to what had been going on with Sydney and Vaughn in the alley, "What sort of firm has accounting trauma at midnight? Who do you work for anyway, the government?"  
  
"It's complicated," Vaughn stated, trying to keep a calm appearance, even though all the while he felt like he was about to go off like a rocket. "But that's how work is sometimes." He turned to Sydney and gave her a quick kiss then whispered in her ear, "We are not done, not by a long shot. And that's a promise."  
  
Weiss was similarly saying goodnight to Tricks. "I'm not sure what the problem is at work, but I'm sure I'll be able to catch a few moments alone to call you tomorrow."  
  
"You'd better call me," she said swatting at his chest. "And if you don't, I'll hunt you down. Or, I'll get Sydney to hunt you down, she's amazing at that sort of thing."  
  
After a hasty round of good-byes to everyone, Vaughn and Weiss headed for the street to catch a cab.  
  
Sydney was busy mentally, trying to come up with a story for her friends so she too could make a quick get away.  
  
"Look guys, I've gotta go too."  
  
"OK, I'm ready to call it a night," Francie said.  
  
"No, No. I'm not going home. Actually, I need to stop off at work."  
  
"Work," Tricks exclaimed, "Are you out of your mind? Especially after all the vodka you consumed tonight?"  
  
"Well--it's just that I realized I have a conference call planned with Hong Kong and well--you know the time delay. I need to get to work so I can connect with my associate."  
  
"OK fine, we'll help you catch a cab and then I'll make sure Francie gets in one too," Tricks replied.  
  
Once Sydney was safely away in her cab Tricks turned to Francie. "Am I going crazy? What in the name of God just went on here?"  
  
"I don't know, but something very strange indeed is happening," Francie agreed. "Did you see the look on Michael's face? And then Sydney was trying to secretly re-button her shirt? And the talk of an accounting emergency? What's up with that?"  
  
"Yes! And then that business about a conference call to Hong Kong?"  
  
Francie linked her arm through Tricks' as she walked towards the back entrance of Callahan's. "Something is going on. And we're going to find out what that something is!"  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN 


End file.
